Happy Memories for a New Journey
by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: A slight cracky story for SoKai Day. Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sora discovers that Kairi has created a secret passage in their home to house things/information they might need for a future journey. One-shot.


**Happy Memories for a New Journey**

Sora moved all his clothes this way and that in his closet. And... he would have died before he told anyone this, but it was going to be this kind of mundane thing he missed the most when his next adventure started.

"You should always arrange your closet in response to your 'color mood,'" Kairi had told the Keyblade wielder once, and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he remembered such a thing.

To humor Kairi—just as they'd gotten back from defeating Xehanort once and for all—Sora had instantly complied to her wishes for that at his old home, and now he was doing it here.

Of course, it only ever took Sora a short time to put all his favorite outfits—the ensembles he was more likely to wear—of red together: this was courtesy of only having a few clothes that fit him now, due to all the journeying, but...

When it had happened before, the red-haired girl had been confused in Sora's decision to get rid of all those other colors in his wardrobe—except for red—so he'd tried to explain it as best as he could with, "Well, I'm here with you now, aren't I, Kairi? And I know I haven't been the best at being near you lately, or being honest about my feelings for you, but maybe surrounding myself with something so _you_ is a great way to pick up where we left off!"

That sentence had barely even left Sora's lips, before Kairi ended up kissing him, and somehow that whole thing—their first kiss there—had led to a proposal spilling out of Sora's mouth of all things, and now here they were:

Just a couple years later, Sora and Kairi were married—and living a happy life together in a snug little house on Destiny Islands—but now Sora had been called out to journey again, so he was gathering whatever clothes he could, and-

Apparently having a heart attack, as Kairi jumped out at him from within the closet itself, nearly scaring Sora half to death.

For this reason, and all the shock that he was feeling, Sora didn't catch Kairi in his arms like he usually would have liked to (and thankfully Kairi was more than capable, and so she didn't trip over the slight step that led out of the wardrobe, or anything like that, but rather stood on her own two feet), and he faced his wife—who was now standing in front of him—incredulously.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sora prepared to really "let Kairi have it", but he also couldn't deny that he was actually really happy and completely amazed by this prospect that he was seeing just behind her, either. "All this time, and you never once told me there was a secret passage in our closet? Really, Kairi?"

The redhead had the foresight to look sheepish at this, but there was something else to her gaze that she seemed to be trying to hide: almost like how she had appeared when she'd excitedly decided to help Leon and the gang with the restorations in Radiant Garden.

So in that light, Sora now had the insane idea that maybe Kairi had even _built_ the secret passage right under his nose, but how that would even be _possible_ , Sora didn't know. But then again, Kairi _was_ a really skilled mage.

"Okay... so I may have been keeping a few secrets from you, Sora, but it was only because you had nightmares about the Xehanort stuff in your sleep, I swear! For that reason, I didn't want to bring you back into all this stuff again, if you weren't ready for it, but... Now that you're getting called away on a new mission—that I'm totally going with you on, by the way—I think it's time to show you all that I've accomplished."

And Sora, to put it lightly, felt very much like a kid in a candy store now. And so he greedily let Kairi take his hand—as well as to begin leading him through the wide double-doors and past some clothes that made him feel like he was going to Narnia, or something, for how thick and oddly full of wool that they were.

Huh… Sora hadn't even realized he and Kairi _had_ clothes like that. You learned something new everyday.

Anyway, the corridor before them went on a little longer than Sora thought it would, and with total darkness, but eventually he could see a light that seemed to be spilling out at the end of it _somewhere_.

And letting go of Kairi's hand, and racing towards it before he could even stop himself, Sora ended up in the massive library he could have never fathomed existed in his very own home.

It seemed to be an exact replica of Radiant Garden's own library, with even the same books and puzzles from there, it seemed. But what was more than that was that it seemed to reach up even further than Radiant Garden's own—the bookshelves getting narrower and narrower as they seemed to head upwards—until they brushed against the pillars holding up the nicely painted ceiling.

There also seemed to be simulations of Radiant Garden's rising falls on the far walls, that the most impressive computer that Sora had ever now seen (that he idly wondered if it was the same one that had created Data Sora) seemed to be creating.

Doing a quick fist bump with Kairi, as she came to stand beside him, Sora told her the one thing that was definitely on the forefront of his mind right now: "There is absolutely no way that Riku could _ever_ compete with this. Thank you, Kairi. Just thank you so much.

"And man, if Riku would think Destiny Islands is small and boring after seeing _this_ , then he definitely needs to expand his horizons. That's all I gotta say! Woot!"

Kairi giggled at this display, and it was so such music to Sora's ears that he didn't want to let it or her go, but Kairi seemed to have other ideas.

She had gone in front of him—to a rectangular, blue table in the center of the room—and was now looking at what seemed to be...

"Are those the Tomes of Prophecy?! I thought we did something about them, so that they could never be used again, after what they caused to happen last time. But why do they look so different from those and so similar to something else?"

As it happened, even in their climatic showdown with Xehanort when all of the things of the past had been brought to the light, Sora had never really gotten a chance to look at the said books. So maybe he was just misremembering them, but he could've _sworn_ that the tomes had had covers much more extravagant than what he was seeing now, and that none of them had at all been yellow...

"That's because they're the volumes that activated the book shelves in Radiant Garden's library, silly, and _not_ the Tomes of Prophecy. I mean, come on, Sora. Keep up. I was dozing in your heart when you had to figure that all out, and even _I_ remember it."

"Riiiiight. The person who's been keeping secrets from her husband is obviously _so_ right, in that said husband now needs to keep up with this insanity, now that she's chosen to take the initiative to tell him about it all," Sora slightly rebuked Kairi, as he rolled his eyes at her and pulled her into his arms in the same instance.

And sitting his chin atop Kairi's head—and taking in the moment—Sora ended up asking the question that had really been on his mind through this all. "Why do you have those volumes _here_ , though? Or are they replicas of the ones from Radiant Garden? Err... that doesn't matter. Do you think that they're going to eventually become important like the Book of Prophecies, and so we should get a head start deciphering them, maybe?"

Kairi nodded her head—Sora feeling it against his chest as she did so—and he could tell that she was beginning to get a bit more serious about this all, as she lifted a few of the books into her hand and began flipping through them both. "That's _exactly_ what I think, Sora, and I don't plan to be the one left in the dark this time, so- Why are you laughing and walking away from me now?

 _Why_ was Sora walking away from Kairi? Because he very much wanted to climb one of the ladders, and to try touching one of the simulated waterfalls, to see if it felt wet in the slightest. With Kairi, Sora wouldn't have doubted she somehow could have come up with a realistic technology like that, if it meant so much to her.

And as for why he was laughing? For one thing, the being of light had just made a pun about being in the dark, without even realizing it, but mainly?

"'Cause you worry too much, Kai. And I know you're going to reply that I don't worry _enough_ , and you're probably right…

"Also, you're seeming a bit like a super villain _yourself_ here, with all of this stuff. And I know for a fact that you're only showing me this now to give me some incentive to take you with me on the gummi ship, even though it's still way too dangerous for you. Fess up."

And in response to this, Kairi's answer was apparently to stride up to Sora, kiss him as she had when he'd tried to leave her back at the underwater cavern in Traverse Town, and pull away only after she'd completely disarmed him. Dang, was this woman evil!

"Oh, c'mon, Sora," and there was Kairi's signature hands on the hips look, before she up and pulled him away from the ladder that still seemed to be calling to him like a siren song. "Even if that were the case, don't even act like you're upset about it, because no matter what happens, you're going to end up showing this secret room to Riku and be happy as a clam that way. So even if you think I'm being treacherous, at least you're going to get some enjoyment out of it, right? So I'm hardly a villain."

Sora couldn't argue with that logic: Kairi was simply right on the munny, of course. And so he quickly pulled her to him again, in a bit of revenge, and pressed her against the ladder she'd just pulled _him_ away from—giving her a proper kiss that probably even made her toes curl. And when Sora pulled away, Kairi certainly _looked_ dreamy-eyed and twitterpated, all right. Sora chuckled.

"I love you, Kairi," Sora made sure to tell her honestly and sincerely, as he leaned his forehead against her own, but meanwhile congratulated himself for making Kairi forget all about asking to come along with him on this stupid, dangerous new assignment.

"I love you, too, you awful, manipulative husband, you," Kairi replied, not being swayed in the slightest, as she sized up the look in Sora's eyes that only she could.

Already, Sora could see that his plan wasn't going to go anywhere that he wanted it to, and he tried his best to abort, but it was too late.

"But I'm still going with you, Sora. I mean, you couldn't leave little ol' me alone with these crazy, new inventions that could easily catch fire, could you? It simply isn't safe, and so the only obvious solution is for you to take me with you, and these books here as well."

This was something else he couldn't argue with, Sora found, so he just nuzzled Kairi's forehead affectionately—silently telling her that she'd won this time, but also not having to humiliate himself by saying it.

...Kairi had definitely become a bit of a mad scientist like Xehanort, hadn't she? Sora thought with a small laugh. But, hey: at least the smart person was on their side this time! And who knew how much that could end up aiding their team in the upcoming battles? Sora, personally, chose to see it as a good thing.

And when the Guardians of Light ended up meeting Aki Ross—someone key in helping them solve their next problem—they saw even moreso how having someone smart like Kairi to translate big word talk was very much needed.

 **Author's Note: If Sora had just looked past his and Kairi's shared clothes, then he could have seen what Kairi magicked (similarly to how Merlin, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather made that chamber in DDD) much earlier. XD**

 **Wow. This story is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO old. Like so VERY old, really (I wrote it five years ago). The part about Kairi hiding in the closet and jumping out at Sora (and everything before that, I mean).**

 **I always liked this idea, but I could never figure out where to go with it after that... Until recently, when I remembered that one of my neighbors actually DOES have a secret library that comes off of one of their closets. Very, very cool indeed, so obviously I went there with this and the story snowballed into what it is now (mainly because I thought of the library in Hollow Bastion).**

 **It's kind of cracky and silly for me, but hey: I'll live with it, because it's nice to remember I can do cute, fluffy, and funny things sometimes. And this couple deserves it.**

 **I won't being any sort of follow-up to this, though, so please don't ask for it.**

 **Welp, happy SoKai Day, guys!:D**

 **Oh, and twitterpated is a term from Bambi;) And Aki Ross is from Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (a character and movie I actually really like, even though most of the world doesn't).**

… **And once again, I apologize if this story's too weird. I'm really tired when writing this, so maybe that's why.**

 **P.S. Kairi and Sora DO kiss when Kairi first gives him her lucky charm in the manga. Just look at their shadows and you can easily see it, and that's what I'm going off of here.**


End file.
